My Bloody Valentine
by Mister Jay
Summary: [Oneshot] Songfic to ‘Bloody Valentine’. A certain male Titan is madly in love with Terra, but he can’t tell her because she loves Beast Boy. So he does something that just might get his hands bloody … [RobinTerra. I've put up a warning for you, so HAH!]


**Summary:** One-shot songfic to 'Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. Inspired by the song. A certain male Titan is madly in love with Terra, but he can't tell her because she loves Beast Boy. So he does something that just might get his hands bloody …

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I don't own the song 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte.

**A/N:** Please note that this fic contains an unusual non-canon pairing. Also, please note that there is character death. I don't have anything against Beast Boy, though. The ending could be considereda lime, but it isn't.

(The review pertaining to this has been deleted.) There is also the matter of the arse that left 'con crit' saying I should go back to listening to Good Charlotte because Starfire is a great deep charater help in high esteem by people more mature then me. Quote unquote. Son of a bitch, i need some ointment for that -- wait, that really _wasn't _a burn now, was it? (oh, and _I_ need to learn characterization? You need to get a life.)

**My Bloody Valentine **

Terra and Beast Boy sat on the roof ledge, unaware that they were being watched. The black figure watching them had his eyes fixed on Terra. "My geo-kinetic beauty, why can't I take my mind off you?" he murmured, willing himself to barely breathe as the couple inched closer to one another. Suddenly, he wished the alarm would go off. He wished the sky would fall. He wished Raven would run up and yell at Terra, 'Beast Boy's mine!' and drag the green boy away by his shirt collar. He wished that they wouldn't do what he knew they were about to do.

They were a pair the entire city cheered on. Every time they went out for pizza, people would cheer if Beast Boy and Terra sat together. And glare when they sat apart.

It was the same for all those people with Robin and Starfire pairings lodged deep within their brains, etched in their skulls with fine point daggers.

The pair was closer together now, their lips only inches apart. He couldn't watch her kiss that green-skinned freak. He wanted a falling star to come so he could wish Beast Boy away from her. He just wanted a chance.

But he couldn't just wish their lust away. They deeply lusted for each other. Oh yes. Robin refused to call it love. Because that would be admitting defeat. Robin's eye narrowed at the thought. _And I **hate** to lose._

**Oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life**

As if reflecting his emotions, the sky blackened. it started to downpour silently, thunder echoing from the distance. It had been on a dark night like this when he had realized he was obsessed with that girl. That beautiful, fun, blonde haired wonder. Who could ever even _like_ a serious, obsessive jerk like him?

But … this didn't change his lust. But sometimes he wondered if this was more then lust – and if Terra would feel that same way he might.

But it wasn't meant to be.

_I could **kill** Beast Boy right now, I hate him so much. It makes me sick, watching those two together. I don't know how I've kept myself from hurting him for so long._

Robin turned away so he didn't have to watch the pair kiss. A thought he had only had at the beginning came suddenly to his head as he heard their passionate noises echoing into the dark, rainy sky.

_Are they really in love? _

"Are they?" he whispered to the sky. It thundered boomingly in response.

**I ripped out his throat  
and called you on the telephone  
to take off my disguise  
just in time to hear you cry  
**

Robin could hear them speaking with each other quietly. "Terra?" Beast Boy whispered lovingly, pulling his love onto his lap.

"Yeah, BB?" Terra asked, snuggling up to her green boy's chest, relaxed.

"Do you think they'llever forgive you for what you did?"

"I honestly don't know," Terra murmured, tears welling, unspilt, in her eyes. Beast Boy didn't notice. When Terra wiped those tears away on her sleeve, Beast Boy didn't notice. And when Terra spotted the shadowy figure that was Robin, Beast Boy didn't notice.

Terra sniffled, not knowing it was their team leader that spied on the pair. _Could that be Raven? It's obvious to everyone she likes Beast Boy._

She watched as the figure shifted, turning to reveal a slim build. _Is that? __… No, it couldn't be Robin! He's downstairs with Starfire!_

…

_Isn't he?..._

Deep within her soul, Terra felt a new emotion stir. It reared its head boldly, a combination of several hundred thousand emotions mixed together. Terra found herself hoping that it was Robin. _Have I stopped liking Beast Boy?_

Terra excused herself to go downstairs. _I need to clear my head_, she thought, leaving her boyfriend in the rain.

**When you, you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
the night he died  
you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
one last time  
**

Robin watched her leave, enthralled, a slave to her. Not anything about her in particular, like her looks or her sense of fun. No, it was just her. He loved her. He loved everything about her. Her good qualities, her unusual traits, her bad habits, everything.

The way she always wore her hair tucked behind one ear only.

The way her entire eyes widened when she was in shock.

The way she laughed.

The way she smiled.

The way she cried.

The way her eyes danced whenever she was happy.

_I think I love her_, Robin thought. _But don't I love Starfire?_ He sighed. Starfire was beautiful, kind, sweet, and caring, but Terra …

She was something else.

_I need her,_ Robin realized. _I need her so much_. _But how do I prove it?_ His heart sank when he remembered. _How will I be able to compete with Beast Boy?_

_Maybe if Beast Boy wasn't there to compete_, he thought, suddenly grinning slightly insanely. He pulled out a knife, running it down his finger.

He crept up behind the shape-shifter, poising the dagger above his head. Before the green Titan could react, the blade was plunged into his back, poking through his ribs at his heart. Within seconds, he was dead. Robin had killed him so suddenly that he was dead before he exhaled. And there was bright red blood all over Robin's hands.

The sky thundered on, perhaps, a bit louder. Lightening flesh in the distance, a beautiful, deadly thing.

**  
Singing, oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life  
**

Terra sat in the main room, staring out into the rain. _What's wrong with me?_ she asked herself. She sighed. Hearing the swoosh of the door, she turned. Robin entered, holding his wrist. Presumably, he sprained it while practicing. Terra leaned back, lost in her thoughts.

"You okay?" Robin asked, startling her out of her daydream.

Terra looked up. "Huh? Oh. Yeah …" she leaned back again, and Robin made his way to the sink. He lowered his hand in and turned the taps all the way on.

"Get out!" he muttered violently at the cloth of his gloves, glowering at the material. "Damn you, fucking gloves!" he almost yelled.

"What, your gloves've gone on a clean strike?" Terra asked, still sullen but slightly amused.

"No, there's just something …" he said quietly, allowing his voice to drift away as he furiously scrubbed. He looked down. The blood just wouldn't come out, even with dishwashing soap _and_ laundry detergent. Nothing worked.

It was at that moment Starfire ran in. "Has anyone seen friend Beast Boy?" she asked. "I am wishing to know where he left my little Bumgorf."

"He's up on the roof," Terra told her absentmindedly. She returned to staring at the window.

"Many thanks to you, friend Terra," Starfire said, heading for the roof.

After a few minutes of silence, they heard a scream. It echoed, bloodcurdling, into the stormy night, its desolate sound startling people for miles around. Starfire ran into the main room. "Friend – friend Beast Boy – I saw him – not moving – bloody cuts –" she fainted.

Raven went up to see what was going on. After a few seconds, she flew down through the roof, her eyes wide. "He's dead. There're bloody cuts all the way down his back." Raven began to sob silently.

Terra looked shocked. She turned around and left for her room.

Robin followed silently after, bringing his stained gloves with him.

The sky was a pitch black. Thunderheads rolled in boomed in the distance.

**  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight  
**

"Terra?" Robin asked, opening the girl's door. "Are you in there?"

He heard a sob. Terra sat in the corner, crying silently. "I'm over here," she called.

Robin ran over to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. "What's the matter?" he asked sullenly. Inside he was scared. _Does she still love him?_

"Beast Boy … I didn't get to say goodbye …" she sobbed, leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, murmuring gently to her, "It's going to be all right."

Terra turned to look at him. "Robin?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Robin turned to look at the blonde, seeing no unspilt tears in her eyes, only red circles around them.

"Do you think he committed suicide?"

"I don't think so. The cut was on his back. If he was suicidal, it would have been much easier for him to stab his heart directly," Robin said reasonably, forgetting for a second that he was the murderer.

"So … you think there's a murderer in Titans' tower?" Terra asked him, snuggling into his chest. She felt guilty, running to Robin after Beast Boy's death. It felt like she was moving on too quickly. But she couldn't get him out of her head. She just couldn't. He was there. Every single hour of every single day his face was in her thoughts. _I think I love him … but I'm supposed to love Beast Boy!_

Robin didn't answer. _Yes, there's a murderer in Titans' tower, _he thought sadly. _And the sad thing is, he can kill someone but he's too chicken to tell you he loves you!_ Robin felt he didn't deserve Terra. _I killed the only person she ever loved, the only person she **could** love. I'm such an idiot!_

"Yes, Terra," Robin answered finally. "There is a murderer in Titans' tower."

**  
There was police and flashing lights  
the rain came down so hard that night  
and the headlines read "a lover died"  
no tell-tale heart was left to find**

"Robin?" Terra asked as he got up to leave. He turned to look at her. "I'm scared."

"Yeah, I'd hate to think of what would happen if that murdering scum got anyone else." Robin said in a monotone that was usually heard coming from Raven. He didn't realize Terra was talking about something else.

_It's now or never,_ the girl thought. "No, I'm scared of what would happen if Beast Boy found out about this." And with that, she pulled his face closer and pressed his lips to his. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. "I'm sorry," Terra whispered, ashamed. "But, I think – I _know_ – I love you," she told Robin quietly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears welling in her sapphire eyes.

"Terra?" Robin asked.

"Yeah?" Terra looked up at him.

"I love you," he said, pulling her in once more. 

When you, you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
the night he died  
you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
one last time

They kissed passionately, tongues searching within each other. When they parted, panting heavily, they found themselves on Terra's bed. They pulled apart, blushing deeply. After their make-out, Robin's shirt and gloves were both discarded on the floor, along with Terra's belt.

Terra noticed a stain on Robin's gloves. She picked it up. Its scent was so familiar from her days with Slade. A scent she had smelt too often: blood.

She turned to the masked boy on her bed. "Did you kill him?"

**  
Singing, oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life  
**

"Yes."

"Why?"

Robin pulled her closer to him, back onto her bed. "Because I love you so much, and because I couldn't tell you while he was around," Robin said, his head hanging. "I'm so sorry."

She lifted his head by his chin. Slowly, she reached for his mask. He didn't stop her. Before it was off, she whispered four words, "Robin, I love you."

**  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight  
**

The mask came off, revealing deep, dark, shining blue eyes. Shades of purple penetrated the perfect color. And there was a small line of green just around the iris's edge. "Your eyes are beautiful," she whispered.

"So are yours," Robin said, throwing the mask down on the floor. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She intertwined her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Their lips came crashing together, their embrace became more passionate.

Robin ran his hands up and down Terra's thighs, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers. Terra's fingers untwined themselves from his hair, positioning them around his neck. She pulled him even closer.

He ran his tongue along her lips, searching for an entrance. She noticed this and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue passage. His tongue searched the hidden crevices of her mouth as she did likewise.

They rolled over, entangling themselves further in the cotton sheets that covered Terra's bed. Robin haphazardly pulled at her shirt. They separated for a second, striping down to their undergarments.

**  
Tonight **

Their lips came back together just as the door opened. A cloaked figure entered the room, unaware of the silently kissing couple of the bed in the shadows of the room.

"Terra, are you there?"

Terra pushed Robin off. "I'm here," she called. "Why're you in my room, Raven?"

"I was looking for Robin. He came here several minutes ago …" that was when the Goth noticed the almost naked Boy Wonder on Terra's bed. "Terra, what the _fuck_ happened in here?" Raven asked, more like yelled.

"Well – uh – I – uh – Robin – um – he came in here after that – incident thing – and he was comforting me and – uh – it just led to – err – this!" Terra said, not wanting Raven to get angry at her.

She didn't. Instead, she rounded on Robin. "What in holy hell gave you the idea that you could do this?" Robin opened his mouth, but Raven cut him off. "Never mind. You had better hope I don't tell Starfire." And with that, the dark telekinetic stomped out of the room, leaving behind two very confused teens.

"What was that about?" Terra asked.

"Don't know," Robin responded. He pulled her in close. "And don't care."

**  
He dropped you off I followed him home  
then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
standing over him, he begged me not to do,  
what I knew I had to do  
cause I'm so in love with you  
**

"Terra, I love you so much," Robin whispered to her between kisses. "I'd go to hell and back for you," he murmured into her ear, placing kisses all down her neck and breasts. "I'm never going to let anyone take you away." He kissed her throat. "Never ever."

"I'd wouldn't let anyone take you away, either," Terra said, moving over to allow him to undo the clasp on her bra. Robin's large hands covered her breasts as he continued to kiss her neck gently, moving his lips over her flesh.

Terra ran her fingers through his spiky hair one last time before the separated, breathing deeply. "You're a much better kisser then Beast Boy," Terra informed him, grinning shyly.

"And you're a much better kisser then Starfire," Robin retorted.

**  
Oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life  
**

The pair sat in bed, watching each other. "Terra?" Robin asked suddenly, draping his arm around her waist. "Did you just remember it's Valentines Day today?"

Terra shook her head. "No, I totally forgot!"

"Well, I'm sorry Beast Boy had to be your bloody Valentine."

"Bloody Valentine? Isn't that a song?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah it is."

"Do you remember how it goes?"

"Yeah."

"Sing it for me then," Terra ordered, a big grin on her face.

Robin pouted, but started to sing anyway. "_When you, you mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine the night he died you mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine one last time Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right," _Robin sang melodiously, his lips forming the words in graceful flowing movements as he watched his love.

**  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight  
**

Terra joined in for the last lines. "**_All I know is that I love you …_**" They sang, snuggling up to each other.

**Tonight**

They looked into one another's eyes, smiling. A shooting star flew through the perfect night. "**_Tonight …_**"


End file.
